


I can be your stud (if you're giving out the love)

by robbiebabe



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbiebabe/pseuds/robbiebabe
Summary: The new actress on the convention circuit is smitten with Rob, but he can't quite believe it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m usually pretty cautious and restrained when I’m writing RPF, because, I think, the less the “characters” say, the less you risk having them say something that is incongruous with what they would actually say, but I kind of took this one and ran with it. Also I need to stop titling fics after Neurosis, or soon I’ll have used the whole song.
> 
> And yeah, it's two in the morning so I haven't really proofread this. Thoughts?

She’s been looking at Rob whenever he isn’t looking back for the last several months. Having this big of a crush on someone is exhausting. It’s especially exhausting because he really doesn’t seem to notice. 

She’s ended up having a somewhat regular panel with Rob and Rich, as Matt is getting more busy with his other work and is sometimes not able to attend the con at all. She has kind of ended up taking up Matt’s space in a way, with Rob, and especially Rich, going on and on about how beautiful she is compared to them, as the old geezers of the con crew. It kind of makes her sad to hear that, because she knows it’s not true. 

She knows people love Rob and Rich, and she knows that to a lot of people they’re just as attractive as Jared and Jensen. God knows _her_ type is more Rob than it is Jared, but something tells her Rob wouldn’t believe that even if she told him. She kind of wants to do something to make him _see_ how gorgeous he is, but that’s hard to do without making their relationship potentially awkward as hell. Though frankly she’s starting to think that may be worth it.

It’s a question at a panel that gives her the opening, of course.

“I have a question specifically for you,” the woman at the mic says to her.

“Fire away,” she says in response, smiling.

“F, Marry, Kill - Rob, Rich or Matt.“

“Oh boy,” she says, to give herself time to think. She smirks out into the people in the audience, most of whom are no doubt on the edge of their seats. “I’ve heard there’s a little nicer version of this game, though,” she says. “Can I do F, Marry, Kiss?” she asks the woman.

“Sure.”

Great. Now she can answer honestly and not offend anyone. She pauses, which Rich takes as the perfect moment to butt in.

“Having a hard time choosing between the old geezers and the ripped, young guy?” he says, and she never knows what to do with him when he talks himself down like that. Rob is just sort of quiet, sitting on his chair. He’s paying very close attention to her, though, she can feel it.

“No, actually,” she says before turning to the audience. “I’ve spent a lot of time thinking about this,” she says with a hand over her microphone, making it look as if she’s confiding in them. It’s not untrue. “I would F Rich, I would kiss- Matt, and I would marry Rob,” she says matter-of-factly, and turns to look at Rob. “I mean, I’m sure I’d have fun with both Rich and Matt, but Rob’s the whole package.” She gestures towards him.

Rob laughs and blushes and is, as usual, generally adorable. She goes to drag him off his chair. “I mean, look at him,” she says and holds him by the shoulders in front of her. The audience goes crazy. They want him to know how gorgeous he is, too. “He’s beautiful,” she continues.

Rob blushes even more, and smiles almost apologetically at the crowd. “Juliet, come on,” he says, holding his arms in a defensive position. 

She realizes he thinks she’s making fun of him. That won’t do. “I am deadly serious, Rob,” she says, not a hint of humor in her expression. The room cheers again, and then goes quiet. Rob is just kind of staring at her, and she refuses to break eye contact. It takes a well-timed joke about being the third wheel from Rich to break the tension in the room, and they continue the panel as if that whole thing hadn’t happened.

She’s looking forward to seeing if Rob will confront her about it after the panel is over.  
  
**  
*****  
  
  
“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Rob says discreetly, catching her at a calm moment in the green room.

“Sure,” she says and follows him, feeling a little apprehensive.

He leads her into another room that they’re using for backstage purposes, one that is currently empty. “What was that about out there?” he says, with uncharacteristically little preamble.

“What do you mean?“

He shakes his head at her. “You know what I mean.”

“I was just being honest,” she says.

“Yeah, but, you can’t-“

“I can’t what? I can’t find you attractive?” She’s challenging him now, being more honest than she had planned to be, but she can’t find it in herself to care anymore. “All of us talk constantly about how gorgeous Jared and Jensen are, what’s the difference?” 

“But that’s _Jared and Jensen_ , you can’t compare me to them!”

She looks at him almost sadly, and approaches him carefully. Takes his face into her hands and makes him look her in the eye. “I meant what I said,” she says. A moment passes, and she feels his hands come to rest tentatively on her waist. They’re more or less the same height. On an even keel. 

“Why haven’t you said anything before?” he asks.

“I wasn’t planning on saying anything now,” she admits, being the first to break eye contact.

His hands hold her tighter, more confident. “I think _you’re_ beautiful,” he says quietly. Just as her hands start to slide down to rest on his chest she feels him find her mouth with his. And it’s soft and careful, as if neither of them can quite trust that they’re doing the right thing. 

It’s his hands on her more than his lips that gives her chills, one pulling her closer around her waist and the other running smoothly through her hair, and as she responds he grows bolder. 

Suddenly it’s heated, and hurried, and she’s breathing hard against his mouth. He takes advantage of this and slides his tongue against hers. She’s struck by how confident he is, he knows what he’s doing, and in the back of her mind she’s wondering why he’s not this confident otherwise. 

He kisses her one more time and _lingers,_ before he pulls away completely. She doesn’t know what to do with herself, now that they’re not connected anymore. Tries to think clearly again. She finds herself wanting to crowd him against the wall, hold onto him, but she can’t. He’s putting distance between them for a reason.

“You don’t want to do this,” he says. “This is not- I’m too old for you.“

“Who’s putting these thoughts into your head that you’re not good enough?” she says, and her hands are on her hips, a frustrated stance. For a moment she worries it looks aggressive.

He almost laughs at her, incredulous. “Nobody! I don’t-“ 

“Because you are good enough!” she insists. While she’s doing her best to persuade him, she can’t quite put all her feelings out there, doesn’t quite dare to. The ‘I want to be with you’ is on the tip of her tongue, but she’s holding it back. Despite kissing her like that, she doesn’t know what he’s thinking. This was all so sudden.

She sees that Rob’s breathing hard too, they’re both worked up. “What are you thinking?” she says at last, desperate to move this forward.

“I don’t know,” he says. “You’re- you’re way out of my league.” 

A frustrated noise bubbles up within her, she wants to make him _see._ “I’m really not,” she says, and moves closer to him. “Would you please let me prove it to you?" 

A terrible, silent moment passes where he bites his lip and looks like he’s thinking it over. Then he pulls her towards him and turns them around so that he’s the one crowding her against the wall. She holds on to his upper arm and feels the muscles tense underneath her grip. “I don’t think that’s necessary,” he says, and she feels a change in him, a level of determination that makes him even more attractive than he was before. “I trust your judgement.” 


End file.
